We can do this!
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy sat on the sofa staring at the TV. Nick had left for his house to shower and a change of clothes before shift. She didn't tell Nick what she had planned, her thoughts were still too jumbled. All she could think was she messed everything up. One-Shot


**This is another one shot. The time frame is after 4.09 but will not follow what the preview showed as to what happens next. This story fits my mood. I had a crappy week and well, to be honest I didn't make it through 4.09. As much as I have written Andy being with both, I don't know. Maybe I will take 4.09 better when things calm down here. **

**This story is Rated T, Thanks mahtra for the help.**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy sat on the sofa staring at the TV. Nick had left for his house to shower and a change of clothes before shift. She didn't tell Nick what she had planned, her thoughts were still too jumbled. All she could think was she messed everything up. She slept with Nick; she lost Chris' kid and now all her friends. Her mind was spinning. She reached for the scotch bottle and took a big gulp from her drink. Andy stared at her phone and knew she had to call Oliver. All she could think was, this would be so much easier if Best was on duty. He would take a text at face value and let her off the hook. Oliver would not. He would want a phone call and she didn't think she could make it through it.

Andy glanced at the clock and got up. She moved through her room quickly grabbing what she needed. As she stood in front of her dresser she looked at the necklace around her neck. It was a locket her dad had given her. She quickly removed it and left it on the dresser. Next she reached into the drawer of her dresser and opened the lock box, removing a clip and her gun. Mindlessly she wandered into the kitchen not caring that her drawer was still wide open and dialed the cab company. She knew the cab would take 15 minutes to get there. She looked around her apartment and waited till the cab was 5 minutes from arriving. Concentrating back on her phone, she scrolled through the numbers and found Oliver's. Parade would start in ten minutes and she didn't want the conversation to go long, she just wanted to leave.

She glanced outside and called Oliver.

* * *

Oliver walked up into parade looking at his colleagues. Collins was sitting off to the side watching the door. Sam and Traci were talking at the back of the room. Chloe, Gail and Dov seemed to be staring into space, talking to no one. Other officers were there but his attention was drawn back to Collins who seemed to be worried. He looked around again, not seeing McNally.

Oliver stood in the doorway and heard his phone ring.

Oliver glanced at it and then answered, "Shaw".

"It's McNally" Andy paused trying to keep it together.

Shaw glanced around the parade room and said in a resigned voice, "Andy, I can't spare you today. I know yesterday was rough but I still need you today."

She quietly sighed into the phone and whispered, "I can't do this anymore Oliver. I just can't." Holding it together was tougher than she thought and she started to cry as she heard the hustle and bustle of parade around him. She then whispered, "I screwed up. I am a disappointment to many, a mistake to a few and worthless to the rest. I can't do it anymore. I can't take it."

Oliver seemed to raise his voice at her, "Andy, you get yourself together and get here. Please don't do this." He heard her crying on the other end now.

"I just can't take it anymore Oliver, I can't. I am sorry," And she hung up.

She didn't hear Oliver's plea "No Andy! Don't!" anymore. Back in the barn Oliver stared his phone. The sound of the dial tone more frightening than anything he ever heard. They had all heard Oliver yell at Andy and wondered what was going on.

Oliver pulled Collins through the doorway as Sam made his way over to where the two of them were, "You have a key to McNally's place right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Get to her place and I don't care if you have to drug her, handcuff her or hog tie her, get her in here now!"

"Yes sir." Collins started to turn to get the squad's keys when Sam grabbed his arm.

"What is going on with Andy?"

Before Nick could speak, Oliver jumped in, "Leave it alone Sam."

Sam face grew angry, "Like hell I will. What's going on?"

Oliver pushed Nick and Sam further down the hall, "Andy called, she seems a tad distraught and I am sending Nick to drag her in. She is upset about yesterday and my guess is that she is over thinking too many things." Oliver gave a pointed look at Nick.

Sam glared at Nick, "I'll go get her."

Nick stepped in front of him, "Sir, with all due respect, what makes you think she is going to talk to you?"

Sam pulled out his keys from his pocket and shoved Nick towards Oliver. "Since I didn't sleep with her last night, I think I have a better chance of getting near her than you. Sam looked to Oliver, "I will go, keep army boy here. You need all your patrol guys anyway." Sam smacked Nick's shoulder, warning him and pushing him back, "Besides, buddy, do you even know where she is going to run to?"

Nick stammered, "I have some ideas."

Sam looked at Nick then at Oliver, "You have ideas, huh, I know where she is and will have her back in two hours."

Oliver nodded, "Collins go back to parade and I promise to keep you updated."

Nick huffed and blew past them back into the briefing room, making it clear to them what he thought of Oliver's decision.

Oliver watched Nick go in, "How do you know she slept with Nick last night?"

"I just know, ok. " Sam looked down at his keys. "Tell Traci to go to her house, snoop around and call me if she has an idea in what state of mind she is in. Ok."

"Ok, I hope you know what your doing. Your not exactly her favorite person right now."

"But if you send him to find her after last night, she is only going to run again. And then it won't be to somewhere where we can find her."

"Alright, good luck, she sounded on edge on the phone. Oh, and when you get back, your going to tell me now you knew. Wait, if you have been stalking her, I don't want to know."

Sam ignored Oliver's jest, turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Sam's phone rang. He looked through is windshield at the hotel and answered, "Swarek."

"Sam, she took her gun with her."

"Thanks Traci."

"Sam… Sam!"

He could hear his partner through the line, but he hung up anyway and climbed out of his truck. He knew he had cheated to win this one, after everything that happened yesterday he had thought about trying to talk to Andy but when he saw Nick's car there that night and then again this morning, he knew things might go sideways. He hoped it wouldn't but his gut told him it would. So he had called his buddy in Guns and Gangs to trace her phone when he noticed she was cutting it close for parade. His gut told him he was going to need all the favors to track her down, even though he had an idea where she might run. When he learned where she was, he hadn't been surprised. After everything that went down with Jerry, he had heard her mention to Traci that she would come here instead of going back to her apartment alone. It was a crappy, unsafe motel, but it was all she could afford. And no one would ever think to look for her here.

Sam walked up to the desk and flashed his badge. He showed a picture of Andy and asked what room she was in. The desk clerk gave the room and a key without prompting. All he asked was that he'd be quiet about it all and not to spook the rest of his clientele. Sam agreed gratefully and took the key.

Sam walked over to Andy's room and contemplated whether he should knock or not. He found himself staring at the door for quite some time before he decided to just use the key.

Sam opened the door and walked into the dark room to find on the bed lay a motionless figure. He looked over at the nightstand and saw her gun, a half empty bottle of scotch and her phone sitting there. He walked in farther and announced himself.

"Andy."

She didn't react.

Sam walked over, touched her arm and felt a pulse. One positive note he thought. Then he barked, "McNally."

Andy shot straight up, eyes glazed over. He could tell she had been crying and was stinking drunk. In the hour since her phone call to Oliver, she had to have drowned herself a half a bottle of Scotch.

Sam sat on the bed next to her, "Andy I need to take you to the station."

Andy slurred her words, "I am good here. Go away."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at her, "Andy, you're coming willingly or I will make you."

Andy tried to crawl out of the bed and fell down on the floor. She started to laugh and reached for the Scotch but ended up grabbing the gun.

Sam quickly grabbed it and noticed the safety was off, "Andy what are you doing? What is going on?"

Andy tried to reach for the Scotch, "What does it matter."

Sam put the gun in his waistband and helped Andy sit up on the bed. He kneeled down in front of her and gingerly cupped her face in his hands. He didn't know if she was unable to focus on him because of the alcohol or because of the shame she felt. When she finally looked at him he said "I don't know what you're thinking to keep the safety off on the gun next to your bed, but if you don't walk out of here with me, I am going to carry you out of here."

As soon as Sam let go and Andy fell back on the bed. He looked around the room, grabbed her bag and walked out to his truck. After he had thrown her bag into the back of his truck and secured her gun in the glove box he headed back to the room. And once more Andy was passed out again on the bed."

"Andy, come on! Up!"

Andy sat up and then fell back immediately, "You are so ruining a good buzz. Go away. I don't need you."

Sam leaned in and whispered into her ear, "But I need you." He had enough, so he promptly grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Andy screamed and pounded her fists against his back as Sam left the hotel. He opened the side passenger door and dropped her in the seat. But apparently she didn't intend to stay there. Andy tried to push herself out of the truck when Sam pulled out his cuffs and handcuffed her to the door. Glare she sent him as he shut the door was deadly. But soon enough she slumped against the seat and watched how Sam climbed into the car.

Andy tried very hard not to slur her words when she yelled at Sam, "I can pick this stupid lock you know."

Sam chuckled, "if you were sober yes, but you're not." He turned the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot and pulled out of the parking lot.

Once more collapsing in the passenger seat, Andy whispered, "Please don't take me to the station. Please don't do this to me."

Sam looked over at her as he drove down the highway. As they kept moving, he called Oliver. "Hey, I have her, she is to far gone to bring to the station, I am going to my house with her."

Sam was concentrating on the traffic and his conversation with Oliver when he saw her nestling with the door handle again, she had almost figured out, how to get out of her cuffs and the door open, when he slammed on the brakes letting his phone fall down somewhere between their seats. "Jesus Christ. Andy! What the hell?"

But by the time he had unbuckled himself and closed the door, Andy had already passed out again. He picked up his phone and sat back in his seat/behind the steering wheel, "We are not making it to station, my house is closer and she is to far gone. Just meet me there."

After hanging up he looked at Andy. She was moaning but had her eyes closed. He shifted into drive again and headed straight to his house.

Sam pulled into his driveway and got out. Once he had rounded the truck, he opened the door and released her from her handcuffs before he picked her up. It took him a while to get his front door open and he had to put Andy down in the process, but once they were inside he picked her back up and carried her into his bedroom. He was probably a little bit rougher than he should have been, when he dropped her on his bed. He didn't take the time to dwell on it though. For the second time that day he reached for his cuffs and swiftly cuffed her to his bed. Like a common criminal he frisked her, took of her boots and removed anything she could use to uncuff herself from her reach. _You don't need to write that he left the room, because you write in the next sentence, that he walks into the kitchen._

As Sam walked into his kitchen he heard Oliver let himself in.

"Sammy, where are you?"

"In the kitchen."

Oliver walked around the corner to greet him, "How's our girl?"

"Getting ready to shove her into a shower and start pumping coffee into her. Oliver, she had the safety off. She is messed up in the head."

"Were did you put her?"

"My room, cuffed her to the bed."

"I am surprised she didn't throw the bottle of Scotch at you."

"Too drunk."

Oliver smirked, "Ok, I have to get back. Call me when she is sober and I can talk to her."

Sam nodded and showed Oliver out.

Andy was still passed out, when he came back into the bedroom. So he continued his way into the bathroom and started the water. He uncuffed her, scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom. Straight into the shower. Her wet clothes were sticking to his skin. While it had seemed like a good idea to strip down to his boxers, he was a little bit more apprehensive now as he held her tightly to his body, pushing her wet her out of her face. He watched her as she started to wake up. And then her eyes fluttered open.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Andy struggled against him, trying to break free.

"Stop struggling Andy."

Andy put her head down on his chest and cried.

Sam rubbed her back as the water poured down on them. "Andy, what where you thinking? You know you can't do this. Not to your dad, not to yourself and especially not to me!"

Andy sobbed, "Just stop. Why are you doing this?"

Sam reached around her and turned off the water. "Andy, what where you thinking? You know you can't do this,. Not to your dad, not to yourself and especially not to me!" Andy sat down on the toilet as Sam handed her a glass of water and Tylenol. She stood in the doorway as Sam got out clothes for both of them. He looked over at her and threw her a pair of sweats and a shirt, before he continued to put his own on "Go a head and get dressed, I will making you some coffee. But I still have my cuffs and will hand cuff you to the bed if you get stupid."

Andy dropped the towel on the floor and stood there naked. Sam just stood their staring at her. She then picked up the sweat pants, shirt and preceded to put them on. So far she had seemed surprisingly steady, but when she tried to wrap her hair up in a towel, he could see that he alcohol in her system was far from gone.

Sam walked over and helped her put her hair up in the towel. Andy looked up at him, "Isn't your girlfriend going to be upset that I am here?"

"Don't have a girlfriend."

Andy sat down on the bed, "What?"

"You heard me."

Andy laid back on the bed and whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

Sam crawled next to her and took her hand while turning her face towards him. "Because I love you and I need you."

Andy started to cry and curled up to him. Sam rubbed her back while quietly saying, "I got you. We can do this."


End file.
